Pacto con el diablo
by Mepphyland
Summary: España, 1562. Una joven se gana la vida desde la pobreza, cuando un día se encuentra con un sujeto extraño. Este empezará a quedarse alrededor de ella por un tiempo, cambiando su vida y desarrollando sentimientos mutuos. Hasta que un día... el mundo de la joven se derrumba en un momento. Mephisto x OC. (Spoiler! acaba bien)
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! Se me ocurrió este fic mientras escuchaba el soundtrack de la película de El Dorado, lol, de ahí la ambientación de la época. Bueno tenía la idea de la historia desde hace tiempo en mi cabeza (pensaba en dejarla simplemente en divagaciones mías) pero como no se me iba pensé en escribirla. En realidad, ya la tengo toda escrita, así que no tendré problemas en actualizarla, creo que subiré un capítulo por semana, serán entre 4-5 creo (perdonen si no es así, es que tengo toda la historia en un mismo documento)

Bueno, por último, aclaro alguna palabra como doblones, son monedas antiguas que se usaban en España, y el cuello de lechuguilla es ese cuello tan famoso que llevaba la gente importante de la época, los jueces, y de ese calibre. Pueden buscarlo en Google o simplemente ver la vestimenta que solía llevar Mephisto en épocas anteriores (está también en la cover de este fic). Perdonen si ya lo sabían.

Bueno pues, ¡Eso es todo! ¡Espero muchísimo que les guste la historia!

* * *

España, 1562.

Am corría por las calles de Granada. Saltaba, esquivaba obstáculos, trepaba, sin dejar de agarrar fuertemente las dos barras de pan que había robado. Detrás de ella, dos hombres forzudos la perseguían, probablemente los dueños de la panadería que había asaltado. Ella corría y corría, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, pues la situación no se lo permitía. De esa forma no se dio cuenta de la persona que se cruzó en su camino y con la que chocó, cayendo al suelo, así como sus panes. Recuperándose del impacto, ella miró hacia arriba para ver a la persona con la que se había chocado, y se quedó un poco sorprendida ante tal. Era un hombre muy alto, delgado, y llevaba lo que parecían ser ropas de bufón; botas aladas blancas, medias verde mente con lunares blancos, pantalones cortos abombados morados que hacían juego con el chaleco, y un cuello de lechuguilla morado y menta, haciendo juego con toda su ropa. Por último, una gran capa que caía hasta sus tobillos y un pequeño gorro del que sobresalían dos largas plumas moradas. Además, también llevaba un extraño peinado. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se preguntó quién sería aquella persona, que de repente, después de habérsela quedando mirando también, le sonrió.

̶ ¡Eh, tú, ladrona, vuelve aquí! ̶ gritó uno de los hombres, que se acercaban desde la distancia.

Volviendo a la realidad, cogió los panes rápidamente y se levantó de un brinco. Aquel inconveniente le había restado demasiado tiempo, ya casi estaban encima de ella, los podía ver acercándose entre la multitud, ya no había forma de perderlos de nuevo. Sin estar dispuesta a rendirse, dio unos pasos para seguir su carrera cuando una mano la agarró de su brazo fuertemente, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Se dio la vuelta. Era aquel extraño sujeto quien la estaba agarrando.

 _¡TSK! Mierda… ¿Por qué tenía que cruzarme con este payaso? ¿Ya está? ¿Es este mi fin? Una pena por robo son varios años de cárcel…_

 _¡No! No puedo permitírmelo. Por ella… por nosotras… no puedo permitir que me detengan aquí._

Con mirada desafiante clavó sus ojos en los de aquel extraño, dispuesta a soltarse de su agarre, cuando este, sonriendo, la empujó dentro del callejón que tenían al lado. Profirió un grito ante la sorpresa y el empujón, más no cuando cayó de culo al suelo. Apenas había procesado lo que había pasado, oyó a los forzudos acercarse a gritos, apartando con fiereza a la gente de la ciudad. Sin pensar más en lo que estaba pasando, se escondió detrás de unas cajas de verduras y se agachó, para ocultarse mejor.

Entonces vio como los dos hombres llegaban hasta aquel sujeto que la había empujado, y le preguntaban por dónde se había ido una chica que llevaba dos panes consigo, de tantos cm de altura, pelo tal, camisa blanca y falda marrón larga hasta los tobillos, descalza… ante lo cual le respondió, que se había ido a toda prisa por la calle de arriba. Los dos hombres chasquearon la lengua, y sin decir gracias se fueron apresurados a buscar a alguien que no encontrarían calle arriba. Cuando ya habían desaparecido los dos hombres completamente, el que parecía ser un bufón se acercó a donde ella se escondía, ella viendo cómo se acercaba.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba ella, todavía agachada, se quedaron mirando uno al otro, uno desde arriba y la otra desde abajo, ella todavía en alerta, y él con una sonrisa autosuficiente, hasta que él dijo:

̶ Bueno, de nada ̶ dijo, aun sonriendo.

Ella entonces se levantó para estar a su altura (aunque todavía le sacaba demasiados centímetros), y le contestó.

̶ Gracias ̶ dijo automáticamente, sin pensar, pues todavía estaba procesando lo que había pasado. Le había ayudado. Eso no era muy propio en esta ciudad. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él no parecía ser de esta, tampoco lo había visto nunca. Gracias por haberme ayudado ̶ dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y esta vez, lo sentía de verdad.

̶ ¡Jajaja! No ha sido nada. ̶ mirando los dos panes que llevaba en la mano, le preguntó ̶ supongo que te perseguían por haber robado esos panes.

̶ Supones bien ̶ dijo, aun sonriendo ̶ cuando me agarraste pensé que me ibas a entregar, pensé que se había acabado todo.

̶ Sí, yo también sé que lo pensaste ̶ le contestó, con esa sonrisa que no se había ido en ningún momento de sus labios.

 _Oh, está bien… supongo… o sea, eso sonó… un poco egocéntrico… ¿no? Incluso aunque lo haya pensado… no es normal decírmelo, ¿no?_

̶ Ehh, ¡Oh! Jajaja, bueno, pues… lo dicho, muchas gracias por haberme salvado hace un momento, de verdad, pero ahora tengo que irme, así que ¡Chao! ̶ Y cruzando al lado de él, mientras le dijo adiós con la mano, se fue a su siguiente destino.

 _Vaya sujeto más extraño, no solo su ropa, también su personalidad. Y solo estaba sonriendo, pero parecía tan egocéntrico. Bueno, solo lo conozco de unos minutos… así que tampoco puedo juzgarlo, fue solo la primera impresión que me dio._

Decía mientras caminaba por la calle empedrada.

 _Aunque sí que es verdad que me ayudó, y por eso le estoy verdaderamente agradecida, si no hubiera sido por él… yo ahora mismo… no quiero pensar lo que hubiera sido de ellas tampoco… ¡Y por eso le estoy agradecida! Pero…_

̶¿¡POR QUÉ ME ESTAS PERSIGUIENDO AÚN!?

̶ Ahhhhhhh es que verás, estaba aburrido hoy hasta que apareciste tú

̶ Pues de nada por aligerarte el día, así que ya te puedes ir

̶ Oh venga, no te pongas así, tengo la impresión de que si me quedo a tu lado veré cosas interesantes hoy.

̶ Oh, no lo creo, solo soy una pobre chica que roba para ganarse el pan, como habrás podido observar.

̶ Eso es más divertido que no hacer nada

̶ ¿De verdad tienes tan pocas obligaciones como para poder pasar el día sin hacer nada? ¿No tienes preocupaciones de las que hacerte cargo?

̶ ¡Nope! 😝

 _Este tío me cae tan mal… ¡lo sabía! El instinto de una mujer nunca falla_

̶ Bueno, bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos ahora?

̶- Arghhhh, ¿no te irás de verdad?

̶ ¡Nope! 😝

̶ … tch

Se quedaron callados mientras entraban en una calle menos concurrida que la anterior, que es donde se encontraba el mercado. Ella delante, marcando el camino, y el detrás, persiguiéndola, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, tranquilamente.

̶ Vamos a apostar

̶ ¿Mm?

̶ Dije que vamos a apostar, ya sabes, a jugar.

̶ ¡Oh, entiendo! Pero pensaba que a eso jugaban solo los hombres.

̶ Bueno, las mujeres se suelen encargar de otras cosas… pero yo no puedo hacer eso

̶ ¿Mm?

̶ ¡Además! No me gustan esos roles que establecen lo que tienen que hacer las mujeres o los hombres.

̶ ¡Jajajaja! Opino igual.

 _Hmm, algo en lo que no me cae mal. Es raro ver a alguien por aquí que piense de esa manera. Oh, pero claro, él no parece ser de aquí._

̶ Llegamos. ¡Ey, tíos! ̶ dijo, saludando a unos hombres sentados en el suelo, jugando a las cartas.

̶ ¡Ohh! ¡Pero si es Am! ¿Vienes a jugar hoy? Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí.

̶ Jajaja sí, he estado ocupada últimamente.

̶ ¿Oh? ¿Y quién es el amigo al que traes?

̶ NO es mi amigo.

̶ No puede ser… ¿novio?

̶ ¡MENOS AUN!

̶ Jajajaja, solo soy un conocido de hace un rato.

̶ Ahhh ya veo. Bueno, ya vamos a acabar esta partida, ¿te apuntas a la siguiente?

̶ ¡Sí!

̶ ¡Oh! Yo también quisiera participar, si se me dejaran.

̶ ¡Por supuesto que sí! Siempre y cuando tengas con qué apostar, claro ̶ le contestaron con una sonrisa perspicaz

̶ Oh, ahora mismo no llevo nada encima, pero seguro que mi amiga me prestará algo con lo que empezar a apostar- dijo, riendo inocentemente.

̶ Ni lo sueñes ̶ dijo sin pensárselo

̶ ¡Vamos, no necesito gran cantidad, solo algo con lo que empezar a apostar!

̶ Sabes bien que no me sobra el dinero para nada.

̶ ¡Antes te salvé!

̶ ¡Y te estoy agradecida! pero esto es algo que necesito.

̶ Aggggh, de acuerdo ̶ y puso cara de enfurruñado, como un niño cuando no le compran el chupete que pidió.

̶ Ahhh…. ̶ Am suspiró, y le dijo ̶ toma.

Y alargando la mano le dio un par de doblones.

̶ (!) ¡Am! ̶ Dijo sonriendo.

̶ Cállate, a ver cómo vas a jugar, es la mitad de lo que tengo.

̶ Jajaja ¡no te preocupes!

̶ Tch, no te lo tomes tan a la ligera…

Y sin más empezaron a jugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Se sentaron en el suelo junto a otros tres hombres más, y repartieron las cartas. Empezaron a jugar todos de forma muy amena, riendo, hablando, apostando, cada uno llevándose una parte… sin embargo a la mitad del juego, cuando la cifra monetaria había aumentado, la tensión se podía palpar. Ya no había risas ni chistes, solo caras concentradas en sus cartas, y pensando su siguiente movida.

Le llegó el turno a Am, el cual salió ganador, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

―Jajaja, parece que hoy es mi día de suerte ― dijo alegremente. Sin embargo, su acompañante sabía que no era nada de suerte. Se había dado cuenta desde los primeros 5 minutos en los que habían empezado a jugar. Ella, disimuladamente, cogía más cartas de las que debía, se deshacía más de las que tenía que quitar, cambiaba las que no le gustaban por otras, se guardaba algunas para después y las escondía en partes de su cuerpo, siempre con disimulo. El hombre miraba todas sus acciones de forma divertida.

Finalmente, la partida acabó, y todo el dinero era para ella. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres pidió una última ronda.

― ¿Cómo, si ya no tienes con qué apostar?

― ¿Me dejarías apostar esto? ― dijo, mientras se sacaba un tocado de pelo de su bolsa.

El que parecía un bufón se empezó a reír ― No hay forma de que acepte es-

― Hecho.

― ¿Qué? ― Se sorprendió el bufón.

― ¿Eso es un tocado de la moda francesa verdad?

― ¡Exactamente! Tienes buen ojo.

― Am, eso no cuestan ni la mitad de todo el oro que has conseguido hoy, y si no ganas lo perderás todo ― le contestó, seriamente preocupado.

― Pero estos tocados no se venden sino en Francia, y yo no puedo ir ahí.

― ¿De verdad quieres ese tocado con tantas ganas como para apostar todo el dinero?

Ella no contestó

Se pusieron a jugar, pues, ella y el hombre. La partida transcurrió sin problemas al principio, pero ahora era más difícil hacer trampas, su contrincante se podía fijar más en ella, además los amigos estaban al lado, si hacia cualquier movimiento extraño, se darían cuenta, y adiós a su botín y a sus próximas apuestas, si es que no la denunciaban a los guardias. Ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa, una gota de sudor cayó por su frente, y cada vez estaba más dispersa.

Su acompañante la observaba frustrado. No tenía nada que ver con eso, pero ver como lo pasaba tan mal hacía que le contagiase el sentimiento. Pensaba todo esto cuando observó un cambio de color en la cara de Am; se había quedado completamente pálida.

 _Mierda_ pensó ella, _mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡no! Cómo me ha podido pasar esto_ …

Con el nerviosismo y con la incapacidad de maniobrar libremente, había cometido un error garrafal, casi tenía la jugada hecha, sin embargo, le faltaba una carta, y esa carta la tenía su contrincante, y en su lugar, poseía ella una que no le servía para nada.

¡ _Tenía que haberla cambiado cuando pude! ¿Y ahora qué haré?_

Ya era su turno enseñar sus cartas, estaba nerviosa, con la mente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, y entonces notó una pesada mirada sobre ella, miró detrás del hombre, donde se encontraba su anterior salvador, y veía como le sonreía sospechosamente. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué sonreía así? ¿Por qué no le quitaba los ojos de encima? Y entonces este, que había tenido los brazos cruzados hasta entonces, sacó un brazo, y dio un chasquido con los dedos.

La acción sacó a Am de su ensimismamiento, y volviendo a la realidad, miró de nuevo sus cartas, a punto de echarlas y rendirse, pero entonces-

 _Pero qué…_

La carta que le inutilizaba la partida había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba la que justo necesitaba y que estaba en posesión de su contrincante… ¿o eso se suponía?

No lo comprendía. No lo comprendía para nada. ¿Será que había mirado mal? No, imposible. No lo comprendía para nada. Pero no lo dudó más y mostró sus cartas.

Su contrincante se mostró sorprendido y confuso a la vez.

― ¿Qué? Pero si yo… tenía… esa carta… ¿Qué?

― Jajaja bueno, te habrás equivocado, es imposible cualquier otra explicación ― dijo, todavía con el corazón a mil, nerviosa, no creyendo ni en sus propias palabras.

― Bueno, reconozco mi derrota ― dijo mientras le tendía el tocado de pelo.

― Un placer haber jugado con vosotros señores, hasta otro día entonces ― quería largarse de ahí lo más prontamente posible, no vaya a ser que se descubriera su trampa, aunque no había forma aparente de que pudiesen demostrarlo, ni ella misma podía. Miró a su acompañante, como una forma de decirle que se iban. A pesar de que al principio no quería que la acompañase, de alguna forma ya se había acostumbrado a él. Después de haber metido el botín de doblones rápidamente en su bolsa, salieron de aquella calle. Mientras caminaban su acompañante la miraba con curiosidad. Ella presentaba una expresión anonadada, ensimismada en su mundo, seguramente pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

― Oye, tú…

― ¿Sí?

― … Nada

Ella tenía un presentimiento, sin sentido, fundado de la nada, pero presentía que él había tenido algo que ver… pero, ¿cómo? No, debía de dejar de pensar en estupideces.

― Vamos a ir a almorzar a algún lado?

― No.

― ¿¡Qué!?

―Tengo que trabajar.

― ¿Trabajar?

― Sí, claro, ¿Cómo crees que voy a ganar dinero si no?

― Pues no sé, robando y haciendo trampas, quizás ― dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que eso la iba a hacer enfadar.

― ESO NO ES SIEMPRE, necesito ganarme la vida, no todos lo tenemos tan fácil como tú. No. Espera. ¿Sabías que estaba haciendo trampas?

―Já. Yo lo sé todo.

― Agh, venga ya ― dijo, rodando sus ojos.

― Desde el primer momento vi lo que estabas haciendo, tienes bastante habilidad, ¿Dónde aprendiste?

― Pues… en las calles, desde pequeña, ya sabes, la necesidad es un gran maestro― dijo, de alguna forma tímidamente. Sabía que no lo podía cambiar, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza su condición social, por debajo de los de clase baja, sobre todo al lado de un sujeto tan bien vestido ―Y… bueno, gracias de nuevo por no delatarme.

― No es nada ― dijo, como no, sonriendo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa de… ¿amabilidad?

Al final siguieron a su siguiente destino; al trabajo de Am. Se trataba de un puesto de frutas en otra de las múltiples calles de la ciudad. Allí actuaba como dependienta, como cargadora y descargadora de mercancía, de colocar las cosas bien, de mantener el lugar limpio, anotar los pedidos para transporte, llevar las cuentas, cambiar las frutas podridas, colocarlas de forma apetitosa para el comprador, llamar a la gente para que viniese a verla…

Su bufón sentado en uno de los muros (Dios sabe cómo llegó ahí arriba) se abanicaba mientras veía a Am trabajar.

― Ahh… qué calor… ―se quejaba.

― Tchh, podrías bajar y ayudar en algo.

― ¿Ehh? Qué dices. Ni hablar. No quieeeero ―y siguió abanicándose con cara de sofocado.

En un momento dado, un niño flacucho se acercó al puesto, pidiendo comida, sin embargo el dueño lo echo con gritos. Cuando el dueño volvió adentro de la tienda, Am llamó a aquel niño, y le dio unas cuantas manzanas, le guiño un ojo y le susurró, _corre de mi cuenta_ , con lo que el niño se fue de allí feliz.

Desde las alturas, su bufón lo observaba todo.

Al llegar el atardecer, los puestos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y eso hizo Am también.

― Buen trabajo el de hoy ― le dijo el dueño a Am.

―¡Gracias!

―Toma una manzana antes de irte.

―¡Oh!, ¡Muchas gracias señor!

Y después de haber recibido su pago por lo de hoy y de haber cogido su manzana, se fueron de ahí.

―Y… ¿ahora?

―A cenar.

― ¡Por fin!

―No esperes nada fastuoso, son los dos panes de esta mañana.

― ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeé?! Oh venga ya, hoy tienes suficiente como para darte un capricho.

― Si fuera solo para mí… y para ti, sí.

― ¿Y no lo es?

―No.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero ella no contesto.

Más tarde, llegaron a puente que unía dos carreteras que parecía abandonado, por debajo se suponía que una vez corría agua, sin embargo, ahora estaba seco. Con cuidado, bajó por un extremo hasta abajo.

― ¿Vamos a pasar la noche aquí? ― Preguntó.

Ella, que ya estaba harta de todas sus quejas (y también vergüenza) se enfadó y le espetó:

― Dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo hasta que se acabara el día, así que ya te puedes ir a tu casa a cenar tu festín y dormir en tu cama de seda y satén― dijo y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el muro.

Él todavía de pie, le contestó.

― Bueno, técnicamente el día no se ha acabado aún.

―ARRGHGH.

La volvía loca.

― Además, yo no he dicho nada de ser rico, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

― Bueno, verás― dijo, con migas de pan en la boca ― para empezar está esa ropa de payaso, y tu habla, tus palabras y las formas en las que las dices, tus gestos… solo puedes ser un juglar o un bufón de la corte. Pero esas telas parecen demasiado caras, un juglar no ganaría tanto dinero solo contando historias por las calles, así que solo queda la primera opción.

―Ohh, buena deducción ― dijo sentándose al lado de ella ― pero totalmente erróneo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién eres? ― Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía nada de él, él la había llamado varias veces por su nombre, pero ella ni siquiera le había preguntado a él el suyo ― ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Mmm, estaba pensando… ¿qué tal Mephisto Pheles?

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que qué tal?

― Olvídalo, puedes llamarme Mephisto Pheles.

― Mephisto… que nombre tan raro.

― ¿Me vas a dar el otro pan?

A regañadientes, se lo pasó.

― Se supone que ese iba a ser mi desayuno mañana.

― ¡Oh! Lo siento, en ese caso, entonces no lo tomaré.

― ¿Hmm? ¿qué pasa con esa caballerosidad? ¿Y tú no cenas?

― No quiero que pases hambre por mi culpa ― dijo, gentilmente.

― Pues ahora yo tampoco quiero que pases hambre tú.

― Antes no querías dármelo.

― Pues ahora sí.

― He dicho que te lo dejo.

― Pues ahora no lo quiero, y no me lo comeré ni ahora ni mañana, así que es mejor que te lo comas o se estropeará en vano.

Mephisto se quedó mirándola. Ella, que estaba comiendo su pan, al ver que la estaba mirando también lo miró a él. Entonces él suspiró y apartó la mirada hacia su pan enfrente de él.

― ¡OYE! ¿Qué significa ese suspiro y esa cara?

―Jajaja nada.

Se terminaron de comer el pan en silencio. Luego Am puso su bolsa encima de sus piernas, que doblo, hasta que la bolsa le llegó al pecho, y se sujetó las piernas con los brazos, resguardando así la bolsa con todo su cuerpo.

―Hasta mañana ― dijo― o adiós, si ya te habrás ido para entonces.

― Quizás me quede un tiempo más, si no te molesta.

Se supone que sí, que le molestaba. Pero ya se había dado cuenta desde hace un rato. Se había acostumbrado a él. En realidad, le gustaba tener ese tipo de compañía, hacía tiempo que lo hacia todo sola, y a pesar de que la estaba molestando todo el rato, de alguna forma también se divertía un poco. Era agradaba tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato.

― Por mí… está bien… ― dijo, la voz un poco camuflada, pues apoyaba su cachete sobre sus rodillas.

― Entonces, me quedaré un tiempo más.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando ella de repente habló:

―No era para mí.

― ¿Pardon?

― El tocado... no era para mí...

* * *

Tan-tan-tannnnn! Escena cortada estratégicamente para dejar en suspense al lector! (o, al menos, esa era mi intención... jeje)

Si les está gustando o si simplemente quieren comentar algo, ¡por favor no duden en hacerlo! Cualquier comentario nos motiva bastante jaja, entonces, ¡hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
